Dragunov
The Dragunov is a scoped sniper rifle, found in both IGI games. In IGI 1 it is silenced, but in IGI 2 it is not, and as such creates a loud bang when fired, alerting guards to the presence of a sniper and therefore cannot be used in situations where stealth is vital. Project IGI: Dragunov is the only sniper rifle in the game, and one of, if not the most valuable, weapon in the game. It can kill any target in one head shot, and can eliminate regular guards with a single shot, no matter where the bullet hits. Its only downfall is the lack of ammo for it in most missions; therefore, it should primarily be used on high-priority targets, such as enemy snipers, enemies in fortified bunkers, and enemies on higher altitude. In certain missions, player starts with this weapon. Unlike its real life counterpart, the in-game Dragunov is almost silent, making a very little noise when fired, and thus is a stealthy weapon. IGI 2: Covert Strike: Maximum rate of fire of Dragunov has been much reduced in IGI 2: Covert Strike. Unlike in Project IGI, the SVD Dragunov makes more noise so using it can be a bit difficult for stealthy missions. It is usually found during Russian missions, in certain locations or on snipers. Max range of Dragunov is almost 1000m. Appearances: Project IGI: * Trainyard: Found on the sniper at the water tower * Military Air Base: Found on the snipers at the water tower and on the balconies of guard headquarters building * GOD: Given at the beginning of the mission * Get Priboi: Equipped by a guard in the large warehouse in first compound * Border Crossing: Equipped by four snipers. One at the starting location, second in the demolished building, third in the small house at first checkpoint, and fourth in another house at second checkpoint * Re-supply: Given at the beginning of the mission. Also equipped by three snipers, one on each watchtower * Missile Trainyard: Found on a sniper * Eagle's Nest I: Found on the roof of the demolished building at first compound (objective 1) * Eagle's Nest II: Given at the beginning of the mission. One also found in one of the three barracks in the western part of castle * Nuclear Infiltration: Given at the beginning of the mission. One also found on the sniper on the fuel dump at final checkpoint * Finding the bomb: Given at the beginning of the mission IGI 2: Covert Strike: * The Weather Station: Equipped by a sniper on the balcony on a house, before the weather station * Bridge across the Denstr: Found close to a truck at first objective. Also equipped by two snipers on the other side of the river * Ambush: Found on some guards that arrive via helicopter. Also equipped by two snipers on the other side of the river * Production Facility: Equipped by two snipers away from the facility * Island Assault: Found on a sniper in a bunker near first objective Gallery: File:dragunov 1.png|The Dragunov in IGI 1. Trivia *In IGI 1, it is called "Dragunov"; this is also the case for IGI 2 in the HUD during gameplay. However, when trading it with another weapon in IGI 2, it is referred to as "SVD Dragunov". External link Dragunov sniper rifle Category:Sniper Rifles Category:IGI 1 weapons Category:IGI 2 weapons Category:Weapons